Families
Families There are 5 families operating in New Shore, and each has its own background, as well as a signature Trait. Bogiana Family A wealthy family that runs like a big business. They've established deep ties with the politicians of New Shore, and specialize in high-end rackets. They often take their success for granted, leaving their guard down: a key weakness that is exploited by other families. Their signature Trait is Earner: • Soldato are more powerful in neighborhoods with existing friendly investments. • Caporegimes allow for bigger investments than other families. • Don increases profits for each additional racket type that the family has invested in. Benny Bogiana For the don of the Bogianas, crime is an investment like any other... and he certainly has a diverse portfolio. When people are open about what they want, and will pay any price to get it, is that not the most "honest" business of all? Maybe what he supplies to New Shore is less than ethical, but the never-ending demand is his vindication. Calessi Family A family that is known for its code of honor and respectable operation (for a crime family, at least). Their strategy can be described as "strength in numbers", and they have a growing network of associates throughout the city. They traditionally have had the strongest reputation with the Commission out of the five families. Their signature Trait is Respected: • Soldato can bring more associates as backup into neighborhoods. • Caporegimes accumulate associates more quickly. • Don has a chance of earning an extra vote when The Commission meets. Charlie Calessi The youngest of the five dons. The assassination of Charlie's father left him with big shoes to fill. While he still has much to prove, he shows signs of being a natural leader, and easily understands what motivates people. His straightforward style is often confused for naivety. As far as he's concerned, there's no need to mince words with an army by your side. Donano Family A mysterious family that prefers to stay out of sight and out of trouble. They prefer not to get involved in conflicts, but that shouldn't be mistaken for pacifism. Their influence on city politics and the media should not be underestimated. If you wrong them, you'll find yourself with the whole city turned against you. Their signature Trait is Covert: • Soldato are more powerful in neighborhoods with low heat (police presence and attention). • Caporegimes negate heat generation as long as it remains low. • Don is more effective at bribing political figures to earn favors. Dante Donano Soft-spoken and unassuming, Dante doesn't give the impression of being a criminal, let alone a mafia boss. The Donanos are the ones really pulling the strings in New Shore, and the fewer who know that, the better. He's woven a web of blackmail, deception, and various other contingency plans to keep his family's unsavory practices out of the limelight. Junio Family A boisterous family that is largely comprised of immigrants from the old country who settled in 1890s Fordham. They specialize in low-end rackets that don't take much time or investment. They seem to find profits in places other families would deem a waste of time. They are the ever-present underdogs of New Shore. Their signature Trait is Enforcer: • Soldato are more powerful in neighborhoods without friendly investments. • Caporegimes negate profit penalty in neighborhoods that are overcapacity. • Don increases profits based on number of occupied neighborhoods. Jacopo Junio The Junios often seem less like an organized crime syndicate, and more like a family bickering at the dinner table. Jacopo just happens to be the one who can yell the loudest. He wants the Junios to be more than "just another nuisance", and is constantly meddling in the affairs of the other families. Whether he has a master plan, or is just poking the hornet's nest, is anyone's guess. Rocco Family A dangerous family that has no qualms about engaging in high-risk rackets and killing those who get in their way. The Rocca family faces perpetual inner turmoil, but no one can deny their influence over the city. Nearly everyone knows someone who fell victim to the senseless violence of the Rocca family's machinations. Their signature Trait is Vengeful: • Soldato become more powerful after interrogating enemies. • Caporegimes collect a portion of destroyed enemy investments as profit. • Don earns interrogations after an enemy assassination attempt, and spends 1 less interrogation on own assassinations. Roberto Rocca The most hated man in New Shore, whose name is spoken in whispers even by politicians. There are plenty of rumors about his sudden rise to power within the Rocca family. He's known for holding grudges when someone harms his subordinates, though one could hardly call them "life-long", given the swift enacting of his revenge.